A flywheel located on the rear of an engine such as used in automobiles typically couples with a drive plate attached to a torque-converter to transmit engine power to the transmission.
However, in order to couple the drive plate and torque-converter, a space is required to insert a tool used to couple the drive plate and torque-converter between the transmission case and engine.
That space for inserting a tool however can be problematic. For example, the tool insertion space can provide access for impurities to enter the transmission as well as for noise and vibrations from the transmission to be communicated outwardly from the engine.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art that is already known to a person skilled in the art.